A Fate of Reckoning
by Arwen the Wanderer
Summary: Seymour awaits Yuna and her Guardians in the Farplanes......


- This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it!  
  
The Farplane was cast by a dark sky, though the souls never did rest in its lands. There were moments of peace, as there were disturbed cries of torment. The stars only shone a faultless tranquility, as they looked upon many worlds that were before them. Enormous clouds hid the stars' curious eyes as the air that hung was stale. The winds were swift and bitter as they curled about the seashore and welcomed the crashing waves. A tide stretched out its body among the sand, and touched Seymour's feet. He stood unmoving and awaited the skies to tear once more. To give a conceited salutation to his loathed rivals, is what he wished as revenge for his sending. He lifted his head slightly higher, with his eyes only resting upon the heavens. His arms began to wrap against his chest, as a chilled wave carved into the sand.  
  
Ah, Lady Yuna.... Your soul will come to me in fear of your failure. Yes, you will finally see what I have said, through your own eyes. Your guardians, when they fail, I wish such a look of dread upon your face. But you will understand now, that all of Spira's suffering will be gone when it has been stopped by death. When a sick beast has cried in pain, it wishes for death. As an aged widow holds her beloved, she too, wishes for death.  
  
The waves seemed to stop their violent dance while the stars began to peer once more. The moon illuminated the ocean of a thousand pearls strewn about its skin. The half Guado closed his eyes, trying to feel the cold grasp him. At the moment he felt weightless as cool blades pricked about him. The sea, the seas' dance had stopped and fell calm. Their once brute strength turned to serene graces that only caressed his skin. His lips felt a taste of the salt that let his sensations in awe.  
  
Why it is so much reminds me of that young girl? Lady Yuna never stopped her dancing..Yes, her fluent body kept the souls to be sent, as she betrayed me with her timid eyes. She enchanted me, with such a desire that burned deep. I, myself, could not utterly resist her......Dance for me Lady Yuna; dance an eternal dance of unending obsession. You will be my slave, and my wills are your chains.  
  
His legs began to limp, and his head fell onto the sand. His eyes were half closed, while his arms were stretched out. The sky made him faint of the racing stars, blinding the skies and sea. He could not feel the sting of their radiant light until he closed his eyes once more. Mental images rushed before him akin to a strong river, while his hands only brushed quickly against their icy streams. Their rushing had halted to the death fearing glare of his father. Seymour only watched him falter again with his howling cries. By an unseen force, the Guado was stabbed violently by dark magic. Seymour watched this with no expression, his eyes observing every deep movement. His voice ran smoothly above his father's pleas. "But you killed me long before I could take grasp of your life. Mother was torn from reality as you are her painful illusion."  
  
And you are her aching joy  
  
Before Seymour, lay his mother. Long hair sheltered her face, but her hands were bathed in deep red that dispersed about the river's streams. A blade that gleamed in her grasp had let go from the strong currents. It danced about the blood that thickened, until it briefly stopped beside him. Seymour's eyes touched against the unmoving woman. She was a still image, and entrapped by the vile moment he had seen as a child. Watching her until night had died and the birth of morning shone against his tears. The half-Guado could only feel a vibrant force pull him to the Farplane; he could still feel the cold of his intimidating illusions. The starry skies returned to his gaze. It was then he knew as he watched the ocean's dance once more that Yuna succeeded. He could feel her happiness warm throughout her, as he lay cold. Seymour couldn't hide anymore. He couldn't mask himself with his silent eyes. Tears had dammed up and streamed across his cheeks. His eyes burned deep red. The taste of his tears brushed against his lips.  
  
You are miserable. This is just too sad, follow me...  
  
The distressed Seymour could only lie against the sand, until everything seemed to stretch among him. The dark sky grew bright with the sun. Beautiful hues transformed to shadows, then collided amongst themselves in a hurried fashion. Warmth conflicted with his bitterness. His mind felt renewed and untainted. The sun's rays turned to golden curls. His left hand reached for the heavens, as a kindly face smiled above.  
  
"So beautiful, my Ivelios.."  
  
- Arwen the Wanderer 


End file.
